


Fly the Coup

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Army, Bakery, Bows and Arrows, Comfort, Coup d'état, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Love, Fluff, Love, On the Run, Revolution, Romance, Sparring, Swords, War, Wounds, hidding, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Rose and Juleka are living in a time of prejudice. When caught kissing their king orders Marinette to kill them. Adrien comes up with a plan that allows Marinette's hand to be clean from innocent blood. But because of her acts against the crown she must flee the kingdom along with some of her friends.After escaping Marinette and her friends find these things called miraculouses. They need to use their newfound power to stop the tyranny plaguing them.





	1. Prologue <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly in Marinette's eyes. She goes from being a very talented archer just beginning to court the man she loves to a full blown badass. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Also this story will have some heavy topics so be prepared now!

Prologue:

Marinette felt the blade rushing towards her. In a flash there was a clash of metal. She felt her muscles straining and her arms giving away. She pushed her effort in, but she found herself on the ground with a blade aimed towards her face. 

“I win this round Bugaboo.” Adrien smirked smugly. 

He knows just how he affects me. This is not fair. “Heh, if we were fighting with a bow and arrow you would stand no chance against me. It is not my fault you are the kingdom’s best swordsman.” 

“I suppose so.” He replied offering his hand Marinette. She stood up and brushed off the dirt coating her armour. 

“Well, care to go out for a hunt? We can see who finds more game; even the playing field.” Marinette suggested with a smirk.

“I would be delighted M’lady, except it seems our king has other plans.” Adrien sighed pointing to the hawk in the sky.

The hawk was coming for us. One of us, potentially both had a notice from the king. I was the female general and head archer while Adrien was the male leader of swords. That meant the king probably expected us to do his dirty work. Marinette thought grimly.

“ *SQUAWK, *SQUAWK!” The hawk screeched. 

The bird flew to Adrien’s shoulder and he grabbed the letter attached to it. I pet the bird gently; and despite it being loud and annoying it was kind of cute.

“The letter reads: 

_~Lady Marinette,_  
_We need your presence in the throne room immediately. We have a matter our archer needs to eliminate._ " Adrien frowned. 

“Hmm, I wonder what happened. I would prefer not to kill an innocent…” Marinette sighed.

“I’ll come with you! Normally the king likes the ceremonies to be public. You can research it prior to the, you know….deed?” Adrien suggested.

“I suppose you’re right.” Marinette sighed.

“Like always.” Adrien teased.

“And this is why it took me so long to say yes!” Marinette teased.

Adrien and I have been courting for maybe a week. He is 17 when I am just 16. Despite it only being a week we are madly in love. It took us a while to get to this point but I am in pure blissful euphoria each time I look into his emerald eyes.

Marinette signaled the bird to return and the two ran down the hill they spared on hand in hand. They jumped on their horses and took off all while laughing. Laughing at what? Who knows. They were just a blissfully happy couple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Within the kingdom they were not the only happy ones. Many lovers found comfort with one another, and soulmates eyes filled with adoration in many areas. People; men, women, tall, short; all people find love with one another. Rose and Juleka were no exception.

The two girls had found comfort with one another at an early age. They have been seeing one another for almost a year. In secret of course…

The king of Miraculous was hateful towards “scum” like them. He ordered all like them to be killed if they were discovered. You would think he had compassion, and maybe once he did. But once the man's wife died he began to disregard all except his daughter. He grew to pour all of his devotion into her.

Yes, Rose and Juleka were scared; especially given they were both maids at the castle. But their love meant to much for that to matter. They were on borrowed time; even with their friends covering for them….

And after a year: their time was up. After spending lunch with Ivan and Mylène the two women left the gardens to resume their work. After checking around them they kissed. A little kiss turned into a little more… The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke apart and left for their duties.

That was enough time though. The princess had been passing by and she witnessed it. After scowling she ran to her father.

“FATHER!” Lila called out.

“Yes my angel.” The man called out from his study.

“I was strolling past the garden when I saw scum. The maids were being sinful kissing. My eyes almost bled in pain from Rose and Juleka’s kiss.” Lila moaned.

“WHAT?!” The king yelled.

“They have been at court for years! Their virus could have spread!” Lila shrieked. 

“I’ll have my knights rid of them tomorrow.” The king sighed dismissing his daughter. 

He wrote a letter to his advisor planning a party in honor of ridding the sin; and one to his archer. He shall tell her in person he decided.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

After arriving at back to the royal court Adrien and Marinette separated their hands. They wanted to show their relationship, but without marriage it would be disapproved. Their sparing was already frowned upon, and they didn’t need more hate. 

The two walked towards the throne and kneeled as the king walked in.

“Rise.” He commanded.

I could feel the anger in the king’s eyes as we stood to face him. This execution was clearly one the enraged the man. I couldn’t help but wonder just what happend?

“My king, you summoned me?” Marinette greeted.

“Yes, we have found scum amongst our own here within the castle. You are to eliminate them tomorrow at the event we will be hosting. We will dispose of Rose, Juleka, and the rest of their kind.” The king smirked.

“Yes sir.” Marinette replied as the king motioned for them to leave. 

As the two left the throne room they headed to the knights tower. Once inside Adrien pulled Marinette in a hug. 

“You can’t do this.” He frowned holding her tightly.

“And I won’t I love them too much to hurt them.” Marinette shuddered. 

From outside yelling could be heard. Alix and Kim were forced to take the two girls into custody. What had life come to.

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?” Adrien asked.

“With my life.” Marinette replied.  


And so the plan was set. Adrien whispered the details to his love, and they informed all of those they would need. If they succeeded they would be on the run, and if they failed. They would face something worse than death, no doubts about it.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is pretty damn risky, but they succeed: mostly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back posting to give you a taste of this fic! I probably won't update this for at least a week, maybe though...

The plan was quite simple. Well besides the fact that they were about to kill off the king instead of the girls. And then they were going to kill the princess. Two arrows, just in the wrong two people….

 

And then no big deal, Alix, Kim, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Rose, and Juleka would escape. They would ride to Marinette’s family bakery where they would be housed for a few days.

 

After that they would travel again until they hit the country border, Rose and Juleka would cross to a place where they could love each other. As for the rest of them. They would stage a coup d'état: simple right?

 

Without monarchy the kingdom would be in need of a ruler. They figured their group would all lead governmental positions, and they would vote on the king and queen later. Sounds good?

 

Everyone agreed to the plan, it was just the doing the plan part that was nerve wracking. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Marinette dressed in her formal armour dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had clothes underneath. She had her sword on her waist, and her bow and a full quiver at her back. Her neck had a locket lying above her heart. Her mother gave it to her when she left her town for royal court. Inside it had a letter that said I love you from Adrien. It was her most prized possession, and it was coming with her.  
She had a satchel ready on her horse as did her companions. The satchel had a few trinkets she acquired while at the castle. 

Some of the precious things she couldn’t take she hid within nooks of the kingdom for when she would inevitably return. Well if she lived long enough to be part of the inevitable return…

“You look radiant.” Adrien smiled.

“I don’t feel as such. I am excited to see my parents, but nervous hands miss, and I am too nervous!” Marinette groaned.

I haven’t actually seen my parents since I was 14. They were offered a position at court but denied it. My maman always said court poisons people and it is a heartless place. The saying mothers know best is correct in this case….

“Clumsy or not, you never miss. Think of why we are doing this; dangerous or not it is the right thing to do. And if one of us were to die the sliver of happiness we have had is worth eons of suffering.” Adrien reassured.

“If I die please find love with another.” Marinette sighed.

“That’s impossible for me. I can and will only love you.” Adrien smiled nuzzling her neck.

“I guess it is unreasonable to ask something I myself could never fulfill.” Marinette sighed.

“Are you ready? The king is waiting.” Alya came in asking.

“I think I am. Let’s welcome this era of peace, the potential beginning of our undoing.” Marinette smiled. 

And she was, she was really frickin ready.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

“Ah, Marinette thank you for finally gracing us with your presence.” The king called out.

When I looked around I couldn’t find Lila. That already put a dent in our plan. With her still alive the coup would be that much harder. I could tell my comrades were thinking the same thing…

“Sorry your majesty, I was sharpening my finest arrow. It is time to cleanse this land.” Marinette smirked.

She pulled her arrow back and aimed towards Juleka’s heart. The Nobles gasped in anticipation and Marinette’s smirk only grew. Just as she realised she changed her aim and directed it towards the king’s heart.

“YOU BITCH!” He yelled.

"I will not be loyal to you. My allegiance differs on the fact that I will not punish someone for their sexual orientation," Marinette pauses to look at Adrien, "If it were me, I would love someone no matter who they are if I felt that bond. No complications should stop love."

 

“SEIZE HER!” The king yelled in his final breathes as crimson covered his body.

Adrien ran to my back and covered me as we began fighting our army off. It was weird, those we trained trying to kill us. Fate is cruel like that I suppose.

Alya and Nino liberated the two girls before running towards us. Together we ran to where Alix and Kim prepared the getaway. From there we hopped on our horses and set off towards my childhood home. There lied roughly the halfway point from the Miraculous kingdom to the Gai (Guy-ee) kingdom.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kim yelled.

“We just did that!!” Cheered Alya.

“Thank you!” Rose thanked.

“That was incredible!” Juleka praised thankfully.

“We committed treason.” Adrien laughed.

“I killed the king, Lila is queen.” Marinette admitted.

“Lila being alive does make things harder, but Mari! Good will triumph especially when we have an amazing team like this.” Adrien smiled.

“You’re right, we’re in this together! We can do it!” Marinette cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
